Fairy Tail Academy
by nur19
Summary: He has been following his father through these 6 month of moving to new places once a month. He hoped this would be the last one. Bad summary, bad grammar and else. But read it first, the content won't dissapoint you. I'm writing from a phone so there's not much progress, but will update sooner. :) Gray/Natsu (main pairing). RnR.
1. Chapter 1

A/N** : this is my first fic of Fairy Tail fandom. I hope you'll like it.**

Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro owned Fairy Tail. I wasn't. :)

Warning : this is soon to be BL, so leave if you aren't into it. Worse grammar. :p

Chapter 1 :

He was racing toward his new high school and this was practically his 5th school he transferred in 6 month. His father was really a busy bussinesman. His work needs him to move once every month. Thanks to his management skill, his son barely catching up new environment of every places they'd moved. Honestly he was tired of all this.

Hopefully this would be the last one. If Igneel want to move next month, he will refuse to follow him. Not that he couldn't rely on himself and they're on the same earth after all.

After 10 minutes of walking with full of thoughts, finally Natsu Dragneel reached his destination, Fairy Tail Academy. The gate was a huge bronze with letter F on the left gate, and letter T on the right. It looks really luxurious. Natsu don't really have confidence in surviving the whole year in this school. He sighed inwardly.

He pushed the front gate effortlessly, and as he'd been told, he must check in his room first. He looks around and found two different building. Natsu didn't want to waste more time checking out other buildings, so he ran toward Fairy Prince labelled building as he'd been told too. That was boy's dormitory building.

"I wonder who my room mate is," Natsu grinned widely.

Now the most excited part is getting new friends! He can't wait to meet them.

Tbc...

I know its short, but RnR please. Tell me where I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a beginner, so please tell me where I can improve. :)

Chapter 2: Bastard and Stupid

Knock, knock!

Natsu had to knock the door since he only knew his room's number. It's 203. And he didn't take the key yet. His father told him that he has to greet his roommate first before taking the key from the principle. Yes, he has to take the key by himself. He don't know what his father's intention on making him meet the principle, so he shrugged that off. Then he remembered Igneel saying that his roommate was one year older than him.

'So he's 17, huh?' Natsu thought.

The room's door suddenly opened in harsh manner making the pink-head startled from his thoughts. Natsu felt sorry for the door. He could see some imaginary bandages all over it.

Natsu glanced at the figure in front of him... and he dislike that frown. Not a good sign to take as friend. His soon to be roommate was slightly taller than him (only a bit). He had night-raven-black hair, droopy eyes and a permanent scowl. It's called permanent because Natsu was sure if he brush it off with any cleaner or rubber, the scowl would refuse to leave the already sour face. Then, Natsu moved to eyed his body, he looks slender but maybe tough as Natsu noticed his tanned upper chest exposed from the half-buttoned shirt.

Natsu stopped exploring his roommate body and tried to speak when the other didn't said anything. "Hye, I'm Natsu Dragneel, your room-"

BANG!

Natsu was astonished. Why the hell he close-

Then the door opened again. "Come in," the raven-head said while stepping aside letting Natsu to enter the room.

Natsu hesitated at first, but then he shrugged his worry off and walk inside. Suddenly he sensed danger but didn't know what type of danger it was. The raven-head closed the door and explained to Natsu where place and others. He said Natsu could use all things in the bathroom but not the toothbrush, of course. Who wants to use yours? Natsu thought.

"You can do whatever you want here but don't mess and keep tidy. I hate untidy things."

Somehow, Natsu hate his roommate arrogant manners. He speaks and acts like he knows and owns everything in the world. As if Natsu would even touch his belongings. Natsu tch-ed annoyingly.

At first, he thought he would befriends with his roommate. But this was the worst first impression ever. "And lastly, don't cross my line. It's there," the raven-head pointed his finger at an imaginary line between their bed. Natsu nodded mockingly but his roommate paid no attention.

He only hoped that his roommate would be more nicer. He didn't even tell Natsu his name. "Okay, but don't you want to tell me your name? I already tell mine. I think I have the right to know-"

"No, you don't," he cutted Natsu's sentence off. "You'll know it later anyway."

"Why don't you tell me now?" Natsu asked irritatedly while faking a smile. He hold the urge to punch his roommate.

"I'm lazy," was his simple answer.

"Then bastard will be," Natsu said smirking, earning glares from the raven-head.

His roommate was obviously trying to hold his angerr. He pulled his bangs and closed his eyes. "Well, I'm going out for a while. And, what's your name again?"

"I'm not gonna tell until you tell me yours," Natsu blackmailed.

"Oh," the raven-head smirked. "Stupid pink-head, please don't lock the door while you're in, okay?" Natsu's eye twtched.

"I'm not stupid, bastard!"

"Then tell me your name."

"Tell me yours first!" Natsu clenched his teeth.

"I'm not and I'm going now. See ya, stupid pink-head," the raven-head waved and quickly grabbed his jacket while walking to the door, giving Natsu his last smirk. He opened and closed the door with a loud bang.

"It's Natsu Dragneel, bastard!" Natsu yelled and glared at nothing, then he scowled.

"I hate him."

Tbc~

Now, that's not a good first meeting. Hehe, but don't worry, you two will get along later... :) I'm sorry my english is bad, and I promise nothing with this story. But I have other chapters written, so tell me if I must continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 updated! Thank you for the fav and follows. And the reviews too. The reply is down there! :)

Chapter 3 : Blue Cat, Happy

Natsu dropped his huge 'backpack' with loud thud. He sighed. Then, he began to unpacked his things.

"Happy, you can go out now," Natsu said, unzipping one of the backpack's main section.

"Aye!" and it revealed a cat with blue in color.

Oh, I forgot to tell you that Natsu was secretly bringing his cat along with him to the school. He didn't know if cats were prohibited or not. He thought it will be lively with Happy around him.

"That guy is good for nothing, right?" and it can speaks. Don't ask me why it can speaks. I'll leave it like that.

"Yeah," Natsu scowled, remembering his encounter with his roommate earlier.

"Let me help you sort your things, Natsu!" Happy hoped out from the backpack and landed skilfully on the floor, grinning.

"Thank you, Happy!" Natsu said cheerfully, smiling widely.

His task would be easier now.

Natsu tried to make his bed and wardrobe as tidy as he could. His roommate had told him that he dislike untidy things, so Natsu tries... Not that he listened to him whatsoever, he just wanted to make good impressions for others.

The bastard wouldn't give a damn.

The room was average-sized. Natsu noticed that the room had small kitchen beside the bathroom door. How nice. He loves cooking. But the kitchen looked untouched. It was also covered with spider's web for the cook's sake! Natsu blinked. His roommate never use the kitchen?!

Then Natsu smelled something. He sniffed.

"What is this smell?" Natsu asked, narrowing his eyes while looking around, searching for the source of the smell.

"Tee-hee," Happy lifted his treasure, the five days ago fish he catched before moving here.

Natsu's jaw dropped, "Happy! I told you that you can't bring it here!" Natsu quickly snatched the fish and threw it outside the window, not caring if the fish landed on someone. Happy gasped.

"No! Natsu!" Happy tried to catch it back but failed. "Nooo~!" he cried dramatically.

"I'll cook for you tonight so don't worry," Natsu reassured.

"But I always love fish," Happy sobbed.

"Omelette is not that bad," Natsu smiled.

"Huk..."

"..."

"Natsu!" Happy recovered quickly and jumped on Natsu's lap. "Don't you have to meet the principle? I mean the key-"

"Ah! I forgot! Damn!" Natsu jumped on his feet and hurriedly went to the door. "Happy, please take care of everything while I'm out!" he closed the door and didn't lock it.

"Aye!"

~tbc~

I hope I can write more but my fingers is sore and aches everywhere. I'm typing using keypad so forgive me for the unproductive works. :)

Replying reviews :

Hime Hoshina

thanks for your review! I'll keep writing but no promises. :p Thank you for waiting but I don't know if you'll like the second and third chapter. :)

Mitsuki-Takahashi

Thanks for your review! Somehow it helps me, thanks again.. :)

darkhuntressxir

Thanks for the review! Yes, I'm writing more, so enjoy the third chapter! :)

RnR, tell me where I must fix and I'll edit it.


End file.
